


The promise

by GreenPhoenix



Series: Nobody knows [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot and Toby have been seeing each other for a few months, it’s time to tell people about their relationship. How will Kathy react? And Olivia? What promise did Elliot make to Chris that he plans to keep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The promise

Elliot Stabler made his way to Tobias Beecher’s home after a long shift. He and Olivia had shared a coffee and a donut before she’d gone back to her place to crash.  
She’d asked where he was going and he’d said: “To see my secret lover.”  
Olivia had laughed, but she was no dummy, sooner or later he’d have to tell her about Toby.  
The same applied to Kathy; the mother of his children had a right to know he was getting serious about somebody.  
Toby had told his family, and they’d been relived it was a law-abiding lover this time.  
That Elliot was Chris’ half-brother made him seem suspicious to Victoria and Angus at first, but they soon got over that. Harry and Holly had guessed long ago that dad’s new friend was more than a friend.  
It was time for Elliot to come out to his people too.  
Soon. He needed to see Toby right now, more than anything.  
“Hey,” said Toby, looking sexy in his pajamas, disheveled and sleepy-eyed. “Fancy meeting you here officer.”  
“You are so funny,” said Elliot and kissed him on the cheek before they managed to close the door.  
A few weeks ago he wasn’t even ready for that level of intimacy in public.  
Things were moving along nicely.

*

“I made someone a promise once,” said Elliot in Toby’s bed.  
“Who?” asked Toby and kissed Elliot’s hand.  
“My brother. “ Toby flinched. He still loved Chris, always would.  
“I saw him in Cedar Junction, he ever tell you that?”  
“No.”  
“I did. He said he did it for you, confessed to your crime to save you. He made me promise to protect you if something should happen to him.”  
“He did?” Toby’s eyes were bright with tears.  
“Yes. Think I’m gonna have to keep that promise Toby; I didn’t keep other promises I made to people, but this one I will honor.”  
“I love you,” said Toby and kissed him sweetly.  
“I love you too,” said Elliot.  
He had to tell Kathy, but first Olivia.

*

“I have a lover,” said Elliot.  
“Really?” Olivia Benson looked skeptical but gorgeous as ever.  
“Really, it’s a guy. An ex-con.”  
“Ell? What are you doing? Who is this guy anyway?”  
“He’s been free for two years and he’s volunteering at a rape crisis center. He was a victim too, Liv. A Nazi raped him and killed one of his children.”  
“ That’s a horrible thing to live through. Where did he do time?”  
“Oz.”  
“That’s a very heavy duty place, “ said Olivia. “They don’t put innocent people there. But nobody deserves to go through what he went through there.”  
“I know. But he’s straight now, sort of..”  
“Oh Ell, as long as you know what you’re doing..”  
“He’s told me all his sins. He used to be my brother’s lover, not that that was a sin.” Chris could seduce anybody, so it was hardly surprising Toby had fallen for him.  
“Chris? He was a serial killer Ell.”  
“I know what he was. But Toby’s not like him.”  
“Toby, huh? Have you told Kathy?”  
“Kinda working up to that,” said Elliot and looked a little bit worried.  
“Figures. Maybe leave out the bit about him being an ex-con and ex-lover of your Jeffrey Dahmer brother for now.”  
“Yeah. I knew you could handle it.”  
“Can I Ell?”  
“With what we see very day, yeah. Kathy sees a lot too, but not like us.”  
“We are a strange society.”  
“I wish we didn’t have to be.”  
“But we do,” said Olivia and thought of another child they’d just rescued from another predator.

*  
“A man?” said Kathy. “Ell? I thought you were straight. Who is he?”  
“I’m not straight Kathy, I think I might be bi. I still look at women, well not all the time..”  
“Who is this man?”  
“Umm..he’s a lawyer.”  
“You hate lawyers.”  
“Not him.”  
“Did he make you bi? Ell, all those years with me were they a lie? Did you really want a man?” asked Kathy, concern on her face.  
“No, Kathy. What we had was real, I loved you with all my heart. I love our children, I always will, just as I’ll always care deeply for you. I just fell in love with him; it confused the hell out me too. It made me question everything I’ve always thought I knew about myself. But it’s real; it’s not a phase. I’m still the same man you knew, Kathy. He has kids just like me.”  
“Was he married?”  
“Once. She killed herself.”  
“How terrible for the kids. Do they live with him?” asked Kathy.  
“On weekends for now. It’s a very long story.”  
“I have time. I have to get used to this, Ell. I thought I knew everything about you. I’m sure he’s a good man if you love him.”  
“He is. He volunteers at a rape crisis center.”  
“That’s how you met.”  
“Yes. We were friends first. I should have told you about that but were weren’t speaking then.”  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
“That’s on me Kathy, I can be an ass.”  
“A gigantic ass,” said Kathy and laughed.  
Elliot was relived she knew about Toby, he could tell the kids later.  
*  
“I told Kathy,” said Elliot. “Not all about your past.”  
“It’s a bit much to take,” agreed Toby. That would cause problems later, he knew as much. He just hoped Kathy could see past his crimes and see the man he was trying to be, for his children and Elliot’s sake.  
“Olivia knows all the sordid details, Chris, Oz, all of it.”  
“Good. And she’s not going to mount a rescue mission?”  
“No. She will trust you Toby.”  
“Chris did love me you know. “  
“I know Toby, I’m sorry I said it was only situational.”  
“It’s fair enough, even if we did love each other for real. He was manipulative and I did a lot of bad shit because of him, and I did a lot of bad things that I can’t blame on anyone but me. But we have to live in the now.”  
“Amen to that,” said Elliot. He could keep his promise and atone for Chris’ sins against Toby and so many others.  
He said a brief prayer before going to bed with his lover. It felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dr squidlove for indirectly inspiring this.


End file.
